Doofenshmirtz's Shadow
by Rebbeca Tennant
Summary: After having a major evil-block Dr Doofenshmirtz decides to create his own Evil-clone-inator. However this might have been the biggest mistake of his life. contains a LOT of gore so T for some M for other chapters. dont say i didnt warn you
1. On an EVIL do nothing day

_Doofenshmirtz **EVIL** incorporated_

That's the name of the purple building in the tri-state area and nearly the most evil building in Danville (apart from the tax office by the chiropractors now THAT'S evil). And there's supposed to be an EVIL man who lives inside with really EVIL contraptions with the name of Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Well…this is third true. He's not really a doctor for starters but more importantly he's not really evil. He tries he really does it's just…he doesn't have the hang of it. He has the skills, the mad scientist look and a nemesis to match but he didn't have the heart of an evil mastermind. The black spot was too small most of his evil colleagues would say.

But there was another side to Doof that he himself had only dreamt about and told Vanessa on numerous occasions. Doof's shadow if you want to put it terms. Perry the Platypus wouldn't know that black silhouette's strength until it was too late.

************

The eggs splattered over the windows up on the 5th floor of the DEI building from the two kids down below snickering. The thumps made Perry the Platypus jump and Doofenshmirtz growl shaking his fists in irritation "Ugh! It's those darn kids again! If you'll excuse me Perry the Platypus…" he stormed off by the window sticking his head out two them "HEY! Get off my property you urchins!"

They just shrugged off the response "Up yours DoofenDORK!"

They threw another egg up at Doof which ended up splattered in his face and hair and they left in casual triumph.

Heinz just growled once more and grabbed the nearby D initialed towel from nearby "I knew it was good idea to put a towel rack by my window" he sighed rubbing the egg yolk out of his hair "I wouldn't have minded if they pelted those eggs cos they hated my evil schemes but to call me a dork? That's just mean…" he glanced over at Perry the platypus who was dully playing with his webbed foot "Hey! How did you get out of the trap?"

Perry looked up 'huh?'

"ugh anyway where was I…oh yes my latest maniacal plan" he re-started looking at his -inator "I created this to wipe out all the flowers in the tristate area so that hay-fever sufferers like me no-longer have to…suffer! …A-and those flowers are annoying anyway…some…how…"

Perry was now playing with his other foot yawning 'I could be getting a lie-in back home, but nooo I'm stuck listening to this mad man talk about how much he MIGHT hate flowers…'

Doofenshmirtz noticed the tired look in his nemesis eyes and rolled his eyes "y'know what Perry the platypus you can just go home, I pulled out most of the flowers in the tri-state area to make that trap which turned out incredibly escapable and is making my eyes sting like crazy so go on go. Curse you Perry the Platypus etcetera etcetera…"

Perry frowned at Doof's slump but left hastily leaving the doctor with his head resting on the desk.

Doofenshmirtz was still in his un-creative, un-evil despair later that night and his head now had a large red line wear he had been slamming it on the desk "…this is getting out of hand! I haven't had a good evil thought in past 13 hours!" he re-corrected himself placing his head on the desk again "oh who am I kidding I haven't had a evil thought in WEEKS!"

He desperately looked up at a drawing pinned on the wall. It was a crudely drawn picture he had drew when he was 8, the classic him on top of the world him laughing maniacally. It was sort of a 'motivational poster' for him like a 'hang in there baby' one (even though he had one of those too, he just thought it was really cute).

He stroked the picture feeling the dusty crayon markings "where are you evil me? I know you're in here somewhere" that's when an idea struck him right between the eyes as well as the floor "I must get that chair fixed!" he growled rubbing his already still sore head "but before that I've got some scheming to do!" he ran grabbing some goggles and placed them over his eyes, he already looked more menacing.


	2. Say Hello

He didn't remember waking up that morning, probably because he spent all of last night building his latest contraption. He peeled the goggles off his eyes "this should do it...!" he looked at his watch smiling "and 3…2…1…" Perry the Platypus burst through the door looking more rested than last night.

"I'm getting so much better at that!" Doofenshmirtz chuckled to himself

Perry rolled his eyes but was surprised at the large contraption in the room 'what does this one do? Turn everyone in Danville into turnips?' but before he could laugh sarcastically though Doofenshmirtz had already grabbed him in locked arms

Doofenshmirtz smiled embarrassed "sorry Perry the platypus but I spent all night making this I didn't have time to make a trap! So don't squirm and we'll be ok. Ok?"

Perry fell limp in "defeat" 'ugh fine…'

"Anywho behold! My Evil-Clone-Inator!"

Perry blinked 'is it actually evil or does it just happens to have evil in the title?'

"You see last night I was in a creative slump as you kinda saw" Doofenshmirtz continued "and I was thinking I do have an evil side I just need it to come out! So this machine will extract all the evil essence of me and create an even more EVIL version of me! We could rule the tri-state area together!" he giggled in menacing delight "won't that be fun!"

Perry started to struggle in his arms trying to escape and foil his nemesis scheme but Doofenshmirtz got annoyed "hey you said you wouldn't squirm!" he planted Perry in pot shoving him in so his arms were trapped "I should've thought of that earlier…" he reflected "but anyway I got to make my evil me now so if you excuse me!"

Doofenshmirtz quickly ran to the machine turning a few dials and stepped in with a evil grin on his face "I did have a song prepared but-" the door slammed shut and Perry was slightly relieved.

The machine stuttered and spat with a fiery purple glow, it looked like a horrifying demon as it turned out the lights. The only sound heard after the machine was done was a microwave ding and the machine slowly whirring down.

A few minutes passed before Perry finally saw something open the machine door "ugh I knew I shouldn't have added a smoke machine in there!" the doctor coughed fanning the foggy air.

Perry breathed out the air he had been holding in with annoyance and relief but when the air cleared he thought his heart had jumped into his mouth. There right next to the uncoordinated Doofenshmirtz was another almost perfect duplicate except this one had a rich purple outline around him and had piercing red eyes. His lab coat was a dark grey rather than a pure white and, odd as it sounds, his black turtle neck jumper seemed even darker.

Doofenshmirtz original just stood there biting down his bottom lip with that stupid grin on his face "Oh my Gimmleschtoomp this is so cool!" he squealed almost like a teenager.

Perry blinked at the clone's appearance and when he looked back down at him with a face cold as stone he felt a chill go down his spine.

He spoke lightly "w-where am I?" his voice was certainly more different than Doofenshmirtz's; it was gruffer and lower than Doofenshmirtz's but also sounded sickly smooth.

"He's even got the slightly sexy evil voice!" he snickered like a fanboy. The clone turned round coldly.

Perry smiled 'oh you're in trouble now…'

He was taller than Doofenshmirtz as he didn't have the scientist slouch and he stared down at him his eyes burning with the red tint. He gulped but the clone just turned away walking over to the desk of blueprints.

"He doesn't say much does he, Perry the platypus?" Doofenshmirtz said crouching down besides his nemesis "maybe I should talk to him say where he is and what I want him to accomplish"

'If you want a death wish, then be my guest' Perry smiled laughing to himself

Doofenshmirtz cleared his throat watching his clone wander around his lair inspecting it thoroughly "um hello…my name is Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz and err…"

"Don't lie to me your doctorate is fake" he observed quickly

Doofenshmirtz blinked "…yeah ha-ha ok...erm well I created you and I want you to help me conquer the tri-state area through various EVIL means" he winked at Perry who just responded with a face-palm "I also think I'm gonna call you ED for evil Doofenshmirtz! Sounds cool right?"

Perry winced as he saw the clone's expression from fierce to pure fury.

"There are a thousand things wrong with that sentence but since your simple minded ill only mention 3" the clone paced around the huge map of the world (with the little magnifying glass hanging down by Danville) sneering "firstly you did not create me I am merely you in another cell based human form. The smarter part anyway" he drummed his fingers on the desk "second you consider me your lackey, your slave your dog your worker your minion your waste bucket to squander your pathetic talents upon" he stood up on the desk picking up the blueprints scanning them and spitting as the foul words past his lips like sour grapes "these plans aren't even worth what a lowly pig would roll around in…" he suddenly jumped down from the desk catching his hand scraping it causing blood to trickle past his fingers "and thirdly you're not evil and none of these things you mentioned in that one little sentence is true. And I am NOT an ED!"

Doofenshmirtz blinked standing completely still, he wasn't quite sure how to respond to such an insult and especially to somebody he wanted to conquer Danville with.

"…your hand's bleeding" was all he managed to mutter out.

The clone looked at the blood drenched hand with drooped eyelids and sniffed it lazily. Then to Doofenshmirtz's disgust ED began licking at the blood savoring it in his mouth like ice cream, sucking at it as if it were the last drains of a drink. ED looked up at the two ill-looking people in the room and sneered "tasty…" he approached Doofenshmirtz smiling "see you soon…Doof" he shook Doof's hand grasping it tight. His touch was ice cold with the blood gone and Doofenshmirtz could feel the bones tightening around his flesh. ED pulled him close whispering into his ear "see you REAL soon"

And with that he left. The two of them just stood there in the room baffled by what just happened. Perry looked up at the wall and noticed a light patch against the dark purple walls "g-g-g-grrtt!"

Doofenshmirtz finally looked up from his terrified gaze "hey…where's my dartboard?"

He didn't know that ED was holding that dartboard which happened to have a certain brother/mayor pinned onto it and was making his way to town hall.


	3. He's my OTHER brother

Roger Doofenshmirtz was sitting at his mayor desk writing down ideas on how to create world peace (whilst doodling some spirals at the bottom of the paper). He jumped a little when he heard his intern from the tannoy "y-yes Deirdre what is it"

"Sir you're brother is here to see you"

He paused confused "Heinz...? Hmm. Send him in"

The doors opened and there stood Roger's brother in the doorway "hello brother" roger said flatly "what do you want?"

When he looked up again he was astonished to find that 3 darts were hurtling at him. 2 hit him in the jacket and one pierced his cheek digging into his tongue.

The man now recognized as ED sneered "why do it at a dartboard when you can do it at the real thing?" he smiled chucking the dartboard at the mayor's head

Roger felt the crimson blood drip from his slick hair and tugged at the dart in his mouth his tongue already swollen.

His mouth choked on blood as he called for the tannoy

"DEIDRE HELP ME! I'm getting assassinated by my own brother!"

ED chuckled "I wouldn't call her if I were you" he glazed at his pale bony fingertips "she wouldn't be able to answer you anyway. Did you know that the vocal chords are still active for 10 seconds after you break their neck in the right position? Just an FYI"

Roger stared in horror falling backwards onto the desk as ED pulled out a large used knife "wh-who are you?!"

He smirked "I'm not your goody two shoes brother that's for sure…" he began scooping out the eyes like ice cream with his claw hands and Roger screamed in agony feeling the scratch past his brain.

ED steadied the knife "now hold still! I need to get this perfect."

As if he was peeling a potato, the knife slowly grazed over his skin tearing it in one sharp movement. The muscle and bone faced mayor slumped to the ground stone dead, his eye sockets now gushing blood onto ED's shoes.

ED spat in disgust and took out a needle and thread placing it to his face, holding the mayors skin in a concentrated placement. He pierced through both the skins repeatedly and just let the thread slide through. The nose stuck out and fitted like a glove and ED wiped off the remaining blood left on his clothes and "new" face.

"Two minutes mister mayor until your speech" a media crew member said surprisingly not recognizing the clone underneath the fleshy disguise.

ED smiled, his mask matching with a more twisted look "good"

Doofenshmirtz was pacing the floor troubled "I feel really bad Perry the Platypus…" he said to his nemesis who was still trapped in the pot "its like someone's trampling over my grave, and that something really bad has just happened" he stroked his chin confused and looked at Perry for some comfort "…what do people usually do when they feel like this?"

Perry stretched his arm out and picked up the remote for the TV 'they do what everyone else does. They watch TV'

The program that switched on was the news "and now for a special announcement from the Mayor of Danville"

"That's the last time I ask you for advice Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes sarcastically "nothings going to make me happier than watching my brother Roger is there?"

Perry eyes squinted as he hopped closer to the TV 'are those…stitch marks?'

"Good afternoon citizens of Danville, I can assure you this will be an announcement you'll never forget"

That wasn't his goody two shoes brother's charming voice.

Doofenshmirtz growled at the TV and nearly ripped it from the wall "that's not my brother that's ED! What have you done with my brother you cretin?!"

'But don't you hate roger?' Perry thought crossing his eyes

"You don't have a brother Perry the Platypus! You don't understand that even though I hate his guts out I wouldn't want anything to happen to him! No-one's allowed to do that but me!"

Perry nodded in understanding and continued to listen to "the mayor's" speech

"You see humble Danvillians, your mayor has some news that might disturb the weak minded" he ripped the mask off in one fatal movement, his original face twisted and bloody "this is your new mayor speaking, your other mayor has been…'called away'" he chuckled to himself "so as his brother I thought I'd fill in for him. My name is Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz as the new mayor" he got close to the camera talking sternly to the viewers "be sure to make note of that name"

Doofenshmirtz stood there in horror and slid down against the wall rocking "no no no…that's not me! I would never..! No no no…oh Roger…" he placed his head in his hands and Perry continued to watch the TV's dreadful news

"I've also got a little friend to introduce to you!" he pulled over a huge cage which had inside a snarling black shadow.

Perry jumped backwards scared causing the pot to shatter on the floor and Doofenshmirtz finally looked up wiping tears from his eyes.

"Here's is something I made earlier" ED smiled stroking the bars of the cage "a small piece of DNA from me in my new Zombspheroric 2000 and this lil guy pops out. That's why you might notice that all the security cameras are missing" he smiled crooning his neck "he likes to eat flesh and blood...and he's sooo hungry…"

He snapped open the cage and the creature leapt towards the cameraman, the blood from him spewing onto the lens. All could be heard was a growling and crunching sound as the camera fell down to the floor viewing two blood sodden black creatures running around the town hall.

ED picked up the camera, his faced blurred by the smeared red goop on the lens "I've also got a new slogan for this new order, 'comply or die' catchy no?" he smiled placing a top hat on his head "hope this doesn't look too monopoly guy but anyway ill see you real soon. Oh and by the way? Platypi are these guys delicacy…just some food for thought"

The camera shut off and the television went dead.

Before Doofenshmirtz could comment on what he had just watched, the police burst down the door "Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz you're under arrest for the assassination of the mayor and the unleash of this terror on our fair town!"

"b-but..!" the first officer hit him over the head and everything went black.


	4. Doing some damn time

He rubbed his sore head, trying to focus on the room in front of him. Bars?! Oh yeah now he remembered. He didn't want to but he unfortunately did.

He ran up towards the bars in the cell stretching his arms out "help me somebody help me!"

"oh yes you need help alright" the police officer said sternly behind him half watching the TV

Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened "you seriously don't think I did this! I mean I was in my building when he was announcing this!"

"oh you mean that big purple one? Doofenshmirtz EVIL inc?" the cop sniggered

"yes!...oh. hardy-ha-ha!" he spat sarcastically nearly shaking the jail bars in anger "IM INNOCENT DARN IT! I even have witnesses who knew I was at home!! Perry the platypus will 'speak' for me!" he signaled quotations marks over the word speak.

He sighed out now irritated "look man, I wouldn't hold your breath. If your friend was a platypus then he's probably dead by now"

He was taken aback "Perry…dead?"

"mmhhm" he nodded casually "platypuses are now practically extinct with those things running around. And the human race is going the same way too"

"Well aren't you DOING something?!"

"The rest of the force is, I'm staying here to keep an eye on you and wait for them to call me back"

"Then you're doing a FINE job!" Doofenshmirtz sat down seething with rage but then broke down with a few tears dripping off his nose "this isn't what I wanted at all…I just wanted to rule the tri-state area a little not kill it off!"

He suddenly bolted his head up when he heard glass shatter and the blood curdling scream of the police officer. He ran up to the bars to see what was going on only to be horrified to see a black shadow chewing the head off the cop like a gummy bear. But Doofenshmirtz's heart skipped a beat when he saw Perry the Platypus leap up and shove a knife through the shadow's head. It fell to the ground dead and Perry pulled out the knife with a crunch of a skull. His hat was torn and his fur splattered with various blood sample but he was alive and that's all he really wanted.

"Perry! Over here!" Doofenshmirtz stretched out to the semi-aquatic mammal tears rolling down his cheeks. Perry smiled and ran up to the bars freeing his nemesis quickly.

Doofenshmirtz tilted his head "Why are you saving me Perry the Platypus? Surely you have some others you need to rescue? Your owners? Monobrow?"

Perry looked down trying to block the images out of his head and Doofenshmirtz's face fell

"You were too late…I'm so sorry"

Perry nodded 'yeah…thanks'

Both of their faces grew serious "come on, we've got to stop ED. We can mourn them when this over" Doofenshmirtz said taking a gun off the side "This ends now"


	5. Blood on the streets of Danville

The only thing you could hear in the streets of Danville, was screaming, gunshots and the crunching of bones. Music to ED's ears. He watched the chaos from the DEI building, his dark lab coat flying behind him in the gentle summer wind.

He sniffed the air letting the air flow through his nostrils "ah…the scent of the hunt" he licked his lips gingerly leaning on the balcony.

His eyes widened to find his self and his nemesis platypus sprinting through the streets "ah like a moth to the flame!" he snickered "this should get interesting!"

Doofenshmirtz panted shooting through the hoard of undead recognizing a few faces in the mob. Perry was beside him slitting the throats of the shadows, blood spewing out onto the pavement. He gritted his teeth as they tugged at his limbs hungrily, tearing his lab coat and leaving bloody handprints on him.

His blood ran cold when he heard the gun only click "no no no! you cant be out!" he shouted at the weapon in his hands.

The undead moaned around him and he threw it at them in desperation. It knocked one to the ground and he smiled in triumph before another hit him square in the face. The shadows began dropping one by one as Perry fought them off and Doofenshmirtz rubbed his black eye. There was now a pile of black rotting corpses among the two battered fighters.

Doofenshmirtz panted spitting out some blood from his mouth "thanks Perry the Platypus"

He nodded in thanks but turned around suddenly 'more are on the way, come on'

They ran up to the door of DEI and entered the building "we should be ok…"

Doofenshmirtz panted "it's known that zombies can't open doors"

Perry crossed his eyes 'don't call them zombies! And I don't know if that's true for a revolving door!'

The two stared as another screaming group of 'not-zombies' battered against the entrance some getting into the door. Doofenshmirtz gasped pushing the door hard getting them caught in a swirling vortex and as they kept going into the door it began to turn into a macabre blender. Perry signaled for them to continue up the stairs to ED and Doofenshmirtz followed finally reaching the lair.

ED turned "Ah…Doofy the Scientist how unexpected and by unexpected of course I mean completely expected" he smiled evilly mocking him

Doofenshmirtz felt his fists shaking "Ok ED that's enough! You've gone way too far!"

ED wasn't listening and was looking down at Perry "y'know I feel sorry for you Perry the Platypus. Having to deal with this pathetic bastard everyday? How can you bear it?"

Perry growled 'I like being his nemesis'

ED snickered "don't tell me you actually like hanging out with him?! That's the saddest thing I've ever heard!"

Perry had had enough. He lunged at ED with the blade towards him.

Doofenshmirtz widened his eyes "Perry the Platypus no!"

But before the knife could reach ED he had already pulled out a raygun and stopped Perry in his tracks. Time seemed to slow as the lifeless body of Perry fell to the ground.

After a few seconds Doofenshmirtz was sure that Perry the Platypus was dead.

ED blew the end of the gun "Now that's out of the way…"

Doofenshmirtz stayed silent fighting back tears as ED walked up to him "I call it the DeathRay-inator…let's say it's in your honor"

Doofenshmirtz gulped the lump in his throat "why are you doing this…? Don't you think you've done enough?"

He smiled raising an eyebrow "no…I don't think I've done enough." He turned back to the world map "I could do sooo much more…your plans were WAY too small…"

"my plans were enough! I'm just sorry I didn't see that earlier…"

"your no longer needed" he lifted Doofenshmirtz's chin with gun "I could kill you right now…"

Doofenshmirtz looked straight at ED but felt his knees knocking "t-t-then why don't you…?"

ED threw his head back in an evil laugh "do you remember the zombie movies we watched together?"

"We never watched them together and you know it! You didn't exist!"

"I AM you."

Those words dug into Doofenshmirtz more than any knife ever could "….w-what about those movies?"

"Well there's always a trend you see…" he turned the gun sideways "there's the start, the spread, the death of a loved one, the hoard and then the ultimate battle as the invasion crashes the building."

He grabbed Doofenshmirtz's lapels and pushed him all the way over to the stairs lifting him up over them "do you know that zombies can't open doors or climb stairs?" he sneered laughing maniacally "but I don't know if that counts for a revolving door!!"

He loosened his grip and Doofenshmirtz fell to the floor letting the zombies crowd around his limp body, lazily chewing on his flesh.


	6. The End?

Doofenshmirtz fell to the ground hitting his head on the floor with a bump darkness surrounding him. However the darkness surrounding him wasn't the shadows that would gnaw on his flesh…it was just the sheets and Perry was holding the sheets above him. It was quite piteous seeing his nemesis in such a state.

"g-g-g-grrrt?"

Doofenshmirtz snapped his eyes open feeling a cold sweat trickle down his back.

Perry tilted his head smiling 'wake up sleepy head'

The purple duvet draped over Doofenshmirtz head like a poofy veil and he hugged it tightly near his neck "P-p-perry the Platypus…?"

'Who else?' Perry shrugged smiling but his eyes widened when he found Doofenshmirtz hugging him tight

"Oh Perry the platypus I'm so glad your alive!!" Doofenshmirtz said holding back relieved tears

Perry blinked 'alive? Yeah ok I'm alive but please let go…' he struggled in

Doofenshmirtz's grip 'you're choking me…!'

Doofenshmirtz laughed lightly placing Perry down "ha-ha you wouldn't BELIEVE the dream I just had" he laughed it off nervously feeling himself shaking "really it was more of a…horrible nightmare…"

Perry just shrugged 'eh just a figment of your imagination. It'll always stay that way…'

Doofenshmirtz showed Perry out the door "you know what Perry the Platypus? You don't appreciated enough. You have to deal with me and my evil schemes everyday and don't even get credit. So take the day off. You deserve it"

Perry smiled slightly baffled at Doofenshmirtz's sudden nice-ness 'well…ok if your sure? Thanks' he walked off with more of a spring in his webbed footed step.

Doofenshmirtz closed the door and walked back through his lair, it didn't really matter that he was INCREDIBLY evil. He was happy as he was.

Doofenshmirtz suddenly stopped in his tracks walking past a mirror seeing something catch his eye. He back tracked staring back at his reflection.

The reflection's hair was more jagged and his eyes glowed with a red tint "see you REAL soon Doofenshmirtz…"

THE END…?


End file.
